


Illustration for What We Never Were

by procoffeinating



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiled then, despite himself. “I… when you get older, your memories do a strange thing. Many of them fade away, and other shine bright – they become sort of like the streetlights on the path of memory lane, you know?”</p>
<p>1 image + 1 gif, for the loveliest barduil story <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for What We Never Were

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What We Never Were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964057) by [northerntrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerntrash/pseuds/northerntrash). 



.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
